My first ever fanfic - Lucario and Zoroark gay fanfic (Sam x Luke)
by Falcon457
Summary: A short story about an anxious, poor Lucario called Sam having his boyfriend, a Zoroark called Luke, move into his apartment during a visit. Reviews are appreciated!


I slowly climb out of bed, still feeling drowsy, and I stand up, stretching my back as I look around my brightly lit room. A few wooden unsorted and messy bookshelves filled with books I never read, drawers filled with hardly worn clothes and an old standard definition TV stood on top of it. Walking on my grey, stained carpet, mainly covered in breadcrumbs and other small things, I look over to my alarm clock. It was near 4 pm, almost time for my boyfriend to come over. My boyfriend is a tall, attractive and adorable 17-year-old Zoroark living in his parent's house, a few hours away from my apartment, to me, he's everything, he's all I ever wanted and more, and what does he get? A scruffy 18-year-old Lucario who spends most days sleeping and eating microwaved meals or pizza on a slightly ripped leather couch. I immediately put on a grey hoodie I found, just trying to get dressed as soon as possible and I rush out the door quickly, well, fall through the door. My apartment is a mess, dirty carpet floor, a few pizza boxes on my table and dull grey painted walls with the entrance to my kitchen I only use for the fridge. I enter the unkempt kitchen with many unwashed pots left around and check the fridge, it was completely empty so I decided to walk to the shop to buy myself some food, as I said, there was nothing else in the fridge beside half drank milk and an almost empty bottle of cola. I pick up a £10 note off of my kitchen counter and head to the door, opening the door I immediately freeze. He was right there, my boyfriend I mean, I was at a loss for words, he was suddenly there, his arm in a position to knock on the door.

"Shit! I forgot he was coming over today!" I thought to myself, panicked as my boyfriend awkwardly lowers his arm, instead he takes my hands and surprises me with a quick kiss. I didn't expect him here like this, his bright cyan eyes under that wonderful looking hair of his, his adorable friendly smile. It was too much for me to handle at once. He had brought a simple light blue jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath and a heavy looking bag on his back, he looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Sam! I know this is a little sudden but I was just about to knock when you opened the door, I just wanted to surprise you with a visit. Sorry if I scared you a little." He said, noticing my surprised and slightly worried expression. "What's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No, I just didn't expect you here and, to be honest, my apartment looks awful at the moment." I nervously look around at my untidy apartment. "God, this place is awful! Why can't I clean up my apartment once! This terrible fucking timing." As I thought this, I didn't notice him slipping his way past me to take a look around.

"You know... This place isn't the best looking-"

"YEAH, I KNOW, I DON'T HAVE MUCH MONEY AND IM PRETTY LAZY SO I-IF YOU WANT TO YOU CAN BREAK UP OR-"

"Hey, hey. It's alright, don't worry, I won't break up with you over something as small as a messy room." He replies with a reassuring tone of voice. Well, his voice was soothing, he just looked really anxious about it, even if he tried to hide it.

"O-Oh, thanks... Thank you, Luke." I was worried he would really break up with me, not because of the room but also from how I acted about it.

Taking my paw in his, he guides me over to my couch and he sits down beside me, putting his bag on the floor. "Who cares if your apartment looks messy and untidy, why shouldn't I love you just because of that? It's a messy room, doesn't make me love you any less." While saying this, Luke pulled me into a hug which I wasn't expecting, causing a slight blush visible on my face. "I love you, Sam, nothing can ever change that, don't worry. I'm with you no matter what happens, alright?"

Wrapping around him I press my face into his chest, causing him to fall back a little. Oh yeah. The chest spike. I forgot about that

"A-Ah! Sorry! Are you okay?" I say, worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just be careful on the hugs, you haven't done anything wrong, don't worry."

"But I could've hurt you... Did I hurt you?" Sensing the obvious regret in my voice, he pulls me close again, this time he pulls me onto his lap, causing me to blush a deep red while he embraces me from behind.

"Sam, it's alright, you're really important to me, it's not like I'll hate you over simple things." He pulls me back closer and kisses my head. "Hey, how about you and me get some food? I can pay."

"No, it's fine, I don't want you to spend your money on something like that, I have some money I can use," I say, referring to the £10 note in my pocket. "I can just order out anyway."

"Sounds like a date then!" He says with a friendly, half joking or teasing smile which did make me smile a little.

"O-Oh, I guess it is then." Still sat in his lap, I take out my phone and open an app for my favourite pizza place and ordering a standard pepperoni pizza for the two of us to eat. "I know it's not a romantic dinner but it's really all I can afford right now." He takes me off his lap then picks up the heavy bag from beside the sofa and takes a large bottle of expensive looking wine.

"This could make it more romantic for us. I bought it from my home, it's pretty nice and has not too much alcohol inside of it." He pulls up a small table that the bag was leaning on and places the wine in the corner of it, pulling out a corkscrew and unscrewing the top before putting the corkscrew and into a pocket on his bag.

"Oh! This looks wonderful! Th-thanks, babe. What else do you have inside of that bag? It looks pretty heavy for a simple trip over here." He brought what looks like a huge pack just for coming over to my messy apartment for a date.

As he looks up at me he has a semi-serious and slightly worried look on his face towards me. "I was thinking of talking to you about something, about making this not just a normal visit."

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, I wanted to ask if it was okay with you if I moved in with you." His answer completely taking me off guard, making me fall back a little in surprise. "I mean, you don't have to accept if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright, I just didn't expect that. There's nothing I want more than to be able to live with you but... My apartment is awful and the bed is only for one person." I was more slightly worried at the fact he wouldn't be able to live with me more than the fact he wanted to live with me.

"Don't worry, for the apartment, yeah, it may seem messy but with time it can be cleaned up. For the bed, we don't have to sleep separated from each other, you know? I could just snuggle up to you." Hearing that last answer made my heart skip a beat, just the thought of snuggling up to him was enough to get my heart racing.

"O-Oh! That... That would be great!" A large smile and deep blush plastered on my face, totally noticeable from anyone if someone looked. "If it's not too much trouble then... if you really wanted to you could move in with me... Oh yeah, what's even in that bag anyway?"

"Just some clothes and things I'd need if I wanted to, say, move into an apartment with the person I love." I looked at him with a surprised but happy expression.

"You already planned this out?" I answered.

"Of course, I don't want to move into my boyfriend's house without anything to help me get cosy, well, I have your warm fur to keep my cosy but besides that."

"A-Ah... Alright then, I wouldn't mind if you... you moved in with me." I say, struggling to get the words out of my mouth due to happiness. Before he could reply there was a knock on the door. "That would be the pizza! Hold on a minute, Luke."

I go out to open the door and pay the delivery guy his money and head back to sitting close to Luke and open the pizza box as Luke pours us each a glass of wine for us to enjoy. We each take a slice and start eating with each of us getting one half of the pizza, well, sometimes we'd feed each other our own slices. Once all that was done, we decided to hang out for a while to sit and chat, maybe play a few games and snuggle together, it was mostly snuggling though. Once it had finally turned dark each of us decided we were tired enough to sleep and we headed to bed. It felt nice to finally have someone to lay with close to in bed, especially someone like Luke who I love more than everything. Slowly, we each fell asleep within each other's arms, feeling his soft fur huddled against me as I tried my best not to touch him with any of the spike things on my body. After a while, we both slept, holding each other close, Luke was resting his head against my chest as we both drifted off together.


End file.
